Adiós, Noches de Tormenta
by Daly-chan
Summary: En ese momento entendió, que las tormentas no son necesariamente de agua y fuerte viento, las tormentas eran también otra cosa, otra cosa a la que ella estaba atada... hasta hoy


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-soy fan de quitarle la vida y felicidad a mis personajes –Kishimoto-sempai**

**.**

**Adiós, Noches de Tormenta**

**..**

**.**

Escuchó una vez más el trueno que indicaba que la tormenta pasaba y dejaba en tranquilidad y silencio la noche mientras la enorme y redonda luna tan blanca como sus propios ojos se posaba una vez mas en el cielo ahora estrellado. Se acurrucó más en las frías sabanas blancas para poderse dar un poco más de calor, pero no lo consiguió, al contrario, muchos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo. La sabana en ese momento era inservible.

Miró la sabana blanca que se arrugaba por la presión que ejercía su mano sobre ella_. Incoloro._ _Como su vida_. La mirada triste de unas horas atrás volvió a tomar lugar en su rostro. Ella era como esa sabana; blanca, incolora, triste, débil, _insignificante, innecesaria._ Miró por la ventana aún acurrucada, las hojas de los árboles caían y caían una tras otra por la gran cantidad de viento que había azotado contra ellas. Justo como ella. Era débil, cualquier viento, la derribaba, pero ella, a diferencia de esas hojas, no ayudaba en nada; ellas algún día le servirían a algún bichito, cuando ella no le servía ni a su hermana menor. La cruda realidad, pero así era.

Incluso, su vida podía ser comparada con esa tormenta que había cesado, su vida era una enorme noche de tormenta, pero en su caso, la tormenta llevaba azotando su vida más de la cuenta, para ser exactos, 17 años enteros, casi 18.

Sin poder aguantar más tiempo, las lágrimas corrieron rápidamente por sus pómulos, _otra vez. _

Tiró la sabana a piso y se limpió las lágrimas que creyó ya no tener, al parecer, lo único que abundaba dentro de ella eran litros y litros de agua, destinados a ser tristes lágrimas.

Miró de nuevo la ventana observando como la tranquilidad había vuelto a la noche y ella, aún no tenía esa tranquilidad dentro de ella, no pudo evitar sentir envidia. _Envidia de una noche. Patética._ Tan patética que envidiaba a la oscura noche por ser tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a ella.

Tan parecida, que tenía ese extraño cabello negro azulado, esos nada comunes ojos blancos y una piel tan blanca como las estrellas. Pero lo que ella más anhelaba, lo que más necesitaba y le hacía falta… no lo poseía. Su vida no poseía ni una pizca de paz y tranquilidad, ni una sola, _ni una. _Su vida era esa tormenta.

Los ruidosos truenos, los rechazos y gritos de su padre.

Los relámpagos, cada uno de sus miedos.

El fuerte viento, los del consejo que esperaban ansiosos que tropezara una vez más para mandarla al Bouke.

Los árboles que caían, era ella cada vez que la vida la derrotaba.

Las enormes cantidades de lluvia, sus lágrimas incesables.

El oscuro cielo, su oscura vida.

La tormenta, era su vida.

En ese momento entendió, que las tormentas no son necesariamente de agua y fuerte viento, las tormentas eran también otra cosa, otra cosa a la que ella estaba atada.

Nerviosa se sentó sobre su cama mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana, ya sin lágrimas que derramar. Se acercó con pasos temerosos y la abrió. ¿Lo haría?, ¿Se atrevería?, no probablemente, ¿Era correcto? No, tampoco lo era, pero… ya no importaba, ella en ese lugar, no importaba... entonces ¿Lo haría?, Sí, sí lo haría, ¿A dónde iría?, no lo sabía, pero cualquier lugar, era mejor que ese ¿no? Sí, definitivamente.

Cuando por fin sus pequeños pies tocaron el suelo húmedo corrió, corrió lo más rápido y lo más lejos que pudo, si saber a donde ir, simplemente a donde sus pies e instintos la llevaran, cualquier lugar menos ahí, sabía perfectamente que mañana regresaría, que no podía odiar a ese lugar, a su familia, _su propia familia. _No, ella no era así, solo quería sentirse libre y en paz un solo día, una sola noche. Quería librarse de esas noches de tormenta.

Siguió corriendo por toda la aldea con una meta fija en su mente. _Libertad. Paz. Tranquilidad. _No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría, pero ya no podía.

.

Paró en seco, su respiración estaba entrecortada, como si se fuera a acabar en cualquier momento, se apoyó contra el fierro que tenía en frente al sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas.

Al fin parecía entrar en razón, analizó todo como pudo: Tormenta, tristeza, lágrimas, fuga… ¿Departamento de Naruto?

Con dificultades se puso de pie, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, ¿Cuando fue a parar ahí?, ¿Su instinto la llevó a casa de su novio?, Negó con la cabeza, era una mala pasada de su mente ya sobrecalentada de dolor, sí, era eso. Sin embargo; se veía tan real, tan vivido. Tocó la puerta para comprobar si era real y al escuchar maldiciones y algo que entendió como "dattebayo" supo la verdad: era real, ¿Que haría?, ¿Huiría?, parecía una buena idea.

-Qué quieres… ¿Hinata-chan?

Ella no respondió, solo atinó a balbucear algo que ni ella misma entendió y se aferró más al frió barrote.

-¿Hinata-chan, que pasa? –Uzumaki sonó preocupado, y no era para más, Hinata estaba despeinada, con la mirada desorbitada, temblaba, balbuceaba cosas y estaba más pálida de lo común, ¿Qué carajos había pasado? –¿Te sientes bien ´ttebayo?

-…

-Maldición. –Naruto la jaló al interior de su casa olvidándose de su cansancio, ahora hecho preocupación pura.

El olor a ramen y el perfume de Naruto se colaron por la nariz de Hinata comprobándole que realmente estaba ahí, sentada en una silla del comedor.

-Hinata-chan, toma agua –Le medio ordenó poniendo un vaso de agua frente a ella.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?

-¿Sí ´ttebayo? –Naruto alzó una ceja al ver como Hinata se daba un pellizco, y apartó su mano delicadamente. –Dattebayo, me estas preocupando.

-¿Eh? ¿N-Naruto-kun? – Hyuga parecía volver en sí, el solo asintió mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y suspiró más tranquilo.

-¿Que pasa ´ttebayo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…yo… –Ni ella sabía que hacía metida en el departamento de su novio, simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo…_tiempo. –_N-Naruto-kun, ¿Qué h-hora es? –Naruto pareció no entender, pero le respondió.

-Las cuatro de la mañana ´ttebayo. –Hinata dio un respingo y se levantó asustada, había pasado una hora desde que salió de su casa ¡una hora!

-Hinata-chan… -Naruto la abrazó sin poder contener su impulsividad, _como siempre. _-¿Que haces aquí a las cuatro de la mañana ´ttebayo? –El rubio comenzó a desesperarse, el no era un hombre conocido por su paciencia.

-Solo corrí aquí. –Bien, dejaría de lado las explicaciones, Hinata seguro había comido algo en mal estado, lo mejor era que durmiera, si.

-Vamos a la cama ´ttebayo, mañana me explicas.

-P-pero… -Trató de decir mientras era arrastrada a gran velocidad.

-Ya, duerme aquí. –dijo acostándola en la cama, sentándose junto a ella. –Espera… ¿Y tu padre?

Hinata le dio la espalda, acurrucándose en la cama.

-No importa…. _Nunca importa. –_susurro apenas audible, intentando que él no la escuchara, pero Naruto se había acostumbrado tanto a la suave voz de Hinata que incluso su oído había mejorado para las misiones. Se acostó a lado de ella.

Hinata respingó al sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, apegándola a su pecho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se giró aún atrapada.

-No pasa nada ´ttebayo, ellos se lo pierden. –Dijo mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla, entendiendo por fin la rara y preocupante actitud de Hinata. –Mejor para mí, ahora eres toda mía. –Naruto se carcajeo zorrunamente.

-G-Gracias, Naruto-kun –Le respondió sonrosada, Naruto sonrió y besó su frente.

Y por fin, por fin se sintió en paz tranquila, libre de dolor, angustia, aceptada, pero sobretodo amada, por que no estaba sola, y esas noches de tormenta, si tenían un fin. Agradeció por primera vez ser un poco parecida a la noche, ahora tenía quien la iluminara y sacara de esos enormes pozos de oscuridad, estaba tranquila y confiada entre los brazos de Naruto, el era el día que iluminaría su noche.

-Adiós, noches de tormenta. –susurro más dormida que despierta. Haciendo sonreír irónicamente al rubio. Él ayudaría a Hinata a salir de esa oscuridad de la que ella algún día lo sacó a él, con amor y paciencia, aunque de la última no tuviera mucha. Ella era la tranquilidad que el necesitaba, aunque ella no lo entendiera, hasta ahora.

Besó su sien adormilado, ahora, Estaban seguros en los brazos del otro.

-Adiós, noches de tormenta.

. .

.

* * *

><p>Ok, ok, se que no tengo cara para plantarme aquí con este fic si ni siquiera he continuado el otro, pero ya esta listo el capi dos de "siempre a tú lado" , ya lo subiré la próxima semana a más tardar =)<p>

Bueno, que les pareció esto?, la idea vino por que hace poco llovió por aquí y pues me dio la idea, aunque me tomó un tiempo llevarla a la hoja, pero aquí esta.

Review?


End file.
